


repulsion

by spiteandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Watersports, evil villains being rough with each other, minor comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: “You could do anything you wanted to me.”Hux is silent for a moment.“Anything?”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	repulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Not a kink I'm usually into, but I did a lot of research... and now I kinda like it (story of my life). 
> 
> Written for the lovely @hurtkylo on Twitter.
> 
> As always be respectful with your partner IRL and don't become an evil space villain!
> 
> I'm @spiteandmalice on Twitter.

It started, like so many evenings between them, with an argument. 

They’d had a normal evening, a few drinks together in the Officer’s bar where they had been given a wide berth by the other crew members as they bickered over...well, everything. That had led to a minor squabble as they’d approached the accommodation sector, and had led into a shouting match in the corridor immediately outside Hux’s quarters.

It’d been something inane that had started it, a detail about a ‘trooper squadron, but it’d ended with an altercation, the shouting turning personal, snarling, throwing insults at each other.

Hux thinks he threw the first punch, but would deny it. Would he have been so foolish to try to hit a Force user? Perhaps, if pushed too far. 

He’d been pushed too far.

Kylo shoves him and Hux stumbles, but catches himself, and Hux’s rage is so white-hot that he shoves back, adrenaline spurring him on as he pins Kylo to the corridor wall by his throat, leans in close, to hiss threats at him. 

“I ought to teach you a lesson, you think you can do whatever the fuck you want on MY ship-”

“It’s our ship.”

“It’s MY ship. Yet you damage it on a monthly basis. What will it take to make you obey me? To submit?”

Kylo’s eyes go half-lidded at those words, and he swallows audibly, his throat bobbing under Hux’s grip. 

Hux is suddenly aware of how close they were, how their bodies are pressed against each other from shoulder to hip. He’d never seen Kylo like this, silent and under his control. 

It is… exciting.

Hux steps back from Kylo, reaches out to unlock his quarters

“If you want to continue this  _ discussion _ , come inside. Otherwise, we won’t speak of it again.”

Kylo walks into Hux’s quarters, still silent.

Hux takes a deep breath, quickly checks the corridor for any patrols that might have seen their argument. When he enters the room, Kylo is on his knees in the middle of the room. 

“Is this your idea of obeying me, Ren? A half-hearted attempt at submission?” 

Kylo shakes his head.

“I want to be better. You’re right. I need to learn my place.”

“And where’s your place?”

“Under you. It’s your ship.”

“That’s a good start. How do you propose to do that?”

“Sex, I guess.”

“What if I don't want sex from you. What if I want power?”

“You can have that too?”

“Is the thought of getting my dick that fascinating to you? Are you  _ that  _ desperate? On a ship of 80,000 people, you couldn't find someone else to fuck?”

Kylo looks away, eyes focusing on the doorway to Hux’s bedroom.

“It's not just about sex. It’s about power. You're the most powerful man on this ship.”

“And you like powerful men, is that it Ren?”

Kylo doesn’t answer, and Hux laughs at him. 

“I bet you spread your legs for the former Master of the Knights of Ren, didn’t you? I bet you get off thinking of Snoke-”

“That’s enough.” 

“Is it Ren? You argue all evening, then physically intimidate me. You’ve damaged my ship and been a thorn in my side for the last four years. Do you really think you can offer sex and I’ll say ‘good boy’ and lead you to my bed? If you think that, you’re more of a fool than I realised.” 

“You could do anything you wanted to me.”

Hux is silent for a moment.

“Anything?”

“Yes.” There’s no hesitation in Kylo’s reply, his voice strong.

“Give me a few moments.”

“Can I go to the ‘fresher while you-”

“No. Stay kneeling, and keep your mouth shut while I think.”

Kylo glares at him but does as asked.

_ Anything _ . Hux had entertained some idle fantasies about Ren over the years, about pushing his cock between those plump lips of, maybe using his arse like Ren was a cheap Correllian whore. Standard things he’d dismissed because the payoff wouldn’t be worth it. 

But  _ anything _ . That was a temptation worth the risk.

“Hux, I really do need to use the ‘fresh-”

He shuts his mouth at Hux’s frown, but squirms a little where he kneels.

“When you said anything…?”

“I meant it.”

“I could tie you up?”

“Yes.” Is shot back immediately.

“Gag you with my dick.” 

“Yes.”

“Carve my name into your arm.”

“Yes.”

“Use you as an ashtray?”

“Yes.”

“Piss in your mouth.” 

“Yes.”

But there it was: the slightest twitch in Ren's brow, a half blink. Years of reading Kylo’s micro-expressions and body language when robed and masked meant here, with his face on display, nothing could slip past Hux. 

“I can't decide if that means you're very into that particular act, or against it. Hmm.” 

“I said yes, didn't I?”

“Okay, if you're so certain, let's have sex. Now.” 

That slight hesitation creeps into Kylo’s expression again.

“Now?”

“Now.”

Either Ren would storm out, or Hux was about to have a very interesting evening. Either way, Hux had won this evening’s argument.

Ren raises his chin, gets to his feet. 

“Now.” he confirms. 

It looked like he wasn’t going to back down. Excellent. 

Hux opens the door to his refresher.

“Get in here, take your disgusting robes off. You can leave them on the floor.”

Kylo obeys, walking into the refresher, then stripping his layers off and dropping them where he stands on the tiled floor. Hux undresses also, neatly stacking his own clothing on a shelf. 

“Get in the bath, Ren.”

“I need the-”

“In the bath. Now.”

Hux takes a moment to admire the long line of Kylo's spine as he climbs into the bathtub, the moles dotted on his skin, the white loops of scars from years of fighting. He is beautiful. Powerful.

And Hux was about to despoil him, to ruin him, make him dirty. The thought made his already half-hard cock twitch.

Kylo settles in the bottom of the bath, sitting down, leaning back slightly.

“Look at me.” Hux commands.

Kylo's head lifts and he meets Hux's gaze.

“Make no mistake about it, I am going to ruin you. Make you look on the outside like the filthy creature that we both know you are inside.” 

Kylo nods. 

Hux grins. “Let's begin.”

Kylo reaches for Hux’s cock and Hux pushes him back against the bath. Kylo arches his back as it hits the cold cast-plast of the tub’s side. Goosebumps break out across his skin. 

“You said you needed the refresher. We’re here.” Hux speaks slowly as if reminding a small child of a task he needed to complete.

Kylo looks to his left where a perfectly functional toilet stands. Hux sighs. 

“I’ll elaborate. Piss yourself, Ren. Go on. You need it that badly, do it.”

“I thought you wanted-”

“Later. Piss yourself, go on. Wet yourself.”

Kylo’s face flushes then. “Please let me use the toilet. I really need to.”

“I thought you were going to obey me. Wet. Yourself.”

Kylo bites his lip, closes his eyes, and then oh- he starts to piss. 

Hux watches, admiring the look of pleasure and relief clear on Kylo’s face as he finally gets to piss. 

“You shouldn’t have drank so much tonight. Greedy boy.”

Hux’s formally sterile, white bath now has pale-yellow puddles of piss in it. Nevermind, he thinks, it’ll be a lot fouler after he is through with Kylo.

“That’s better. Now you can focus on me. Use your mouth.”

Kylo’s technique is sloppy, but his mouth was warm, and Hux tugs a hand through his hair, pulls him deeper onto his cock, past the point he’d imagine it’d be comfortable. It doesn’t matter. Ren had asked for this. 

He’s rewarded with a glorious choking, spluttering sound and then Hux feels Ren’s throat constrict around his cockhead, his body instinctively trying to pull away, but it’s easy for Hux to hold him in place by his hair, to keep pushing into that warm, wet heat.

“That’s it, Ren, choke on me. Good.”

He’s not had time to masturbate in the last few days, and Ren’s mouth is so tight and perfect, so Hux reaches orgasm quickly, as Ren tries to huff air, any air through his nose. 

Just as Hux is about to come, he slides his cock from Ren’s mouth, just enough so his cum splashes onto Ren’s face. 

Hux thinks in that sentimental, post-orgasm moment: that this is the most beautiful Ren’s ever looked. His lips were swollen and shiny, spit dripping from one corner of his mouth and those dark eyes were big and wet, tears clinging to the lashes.

And the cum- there’s cum on his hair, his forehead, one cheek. Hux reaches out, smears it further down Kylo’s face with his thumb.

“You're disgusting, I've painted you with my cum. Marked you.”

Kylo says nothing, chest still heaving. 

“I better wash it off.”

Hux reaches for his cock, focuses on the feeling of needing to urinate. He let a few seconds pass and then Kylo's eyes go wide as he realises what is about to happen. 

Hux aims his piss at Kylo's face, watching in delight as it mingles with his cum and then feels a twitch in his spent balls as Kylo opens his mouth for him, the last few spurts landing on his tongue.

“Yes, take it, take it all.”

Hux wishes it could last forever, it must have been a minute at the most but every second is perfect. 

In the cold recycled air of the ship, the piss must feel warm on Kylo’s still goosebumped skin. It’s slowly dripping off his face, rivulets of it running down his body to mingle with his own in the bottom of the tub. 

Kylo’s rock hard, cock leaking pre-cum and he bites his lip, physically holding back what he clearly wants to ask Hux. 

“Yes, you may touch yourself.”

The relief on Kylo’s face is almost as honest as when he pissed himself, and Kylo runs one hand down his own chest, wetting it, before gripping his cock.

Hux raises an eyebrow. “That’s not going to be slippery. It won’t be any good.”

“I don’t care. It’s yours. I’m filthy. I need it on my cock.” Kylo grunts out as he masturbates.

Hux sneers down at him. “That’s vile.”

“More.”

“Next time I’ll make you drink me down fully. Fill you up. It’s what you deserve.”

Kylo grunts again, his hand speeding up.

“You’re  _ disgusting _ , Ren.”

Kylo’s reaches one hand up to pinch his left nipple, so Hux reaches down and viscously twists the other as he leans in to whisper: 

“You  _ repulse  _ me.”

Kylo comes, splattering his own chest and belly with his cum. He lies in the tub for a moment, and pants, before he meets Hux’s eyes. He looks almost shy, despite being covered in bodily fluids and utterly, utterly ruined.

Hux takes a deep breath. 

I was completely wrong earlier. Hux thinks.  _ This  _ is the most beautiful Kylo’s ever looked.


End file.
